A Pierced Heart
by Fer8girl
Summary: Atrocious things happen in wartime. Some for glory, some for passion, some for love. A dark, raw set of stories featuring Lieutenant Pierce and the Sith Lord he calls Talon. A spin off of my other stories and a foundation for my Sith Legacy series. Ch 3 featuring lyrics from "Take Me to Church" by Hozier. Rated M for Graphic Language and Sexual Violence. Author's Disclaimer within
1. Warzone

_Author's Disclaimer_

_This is NOT a sweet story about Lord Sixfee'Tunder, Chis Sith with a sense of humor. This is Talon, Six's dark side, a product of the infamous betrayal before Corellia. She's now a fractured creature, with a twisted mind and this is how she becomes healed by an unlikely person. I wrote this to see how dark I could go, and things went south pretty fast, but the end product was too good to lie in a folder on my computer. Please, please, please, do not read if you believe it will change your outlook on any of my other pieces, the characters __I've written about previously, or me as a writer. This is dark, raw and sexually violent piece, you've been warned. Thank you._

* * *

><p>Corellia, it's a warzone, the smell of blood and smoke in the air, my sort of place. As the anti-aircraft guns boom in the distance, I survey the scene before me. It's a bloodbath of mangled limbs and dead Republic troops, and I'm staring at the reason why. My Sith lord is standing over one of the bodies, a vision in black armor. Most people call her Wrath, but she allows me to call her by another name she knew long ago, Talon. A talon she is, hard and piercing, unafraid to shred anyone in her way. I'd never served a Sith before, now I never want to serve under anyone else.<p>

She powers down both of her light sabers and clips them to her slender hips. I can see her shoulders and chest are heaving, but I know it's not from the exertion of the battle. It's the reason I insist on accompanying her on these trips. After a bout of carnage, her lust for blood transforms into something else, and I like being there for it. She turns and gives me a hungry grin, white teeth flashing against her blue skin, and I return it. Her red eyes are glowing as she heads towards me, and as evil as she looks, I find her captivating. She stops only a hair's breadth from me, not touching yet.

"Was it good for you, Lieutenant?" she breathes, and my body reacts instantly.

"Yes, my lord." Standing on protocol, for now, making sure not to misstep. Her hungry grin grows wider.

"Good." She says, and crushes her lips to mine, as I crush her to my chest. Using an inhuman grace, she manages to wrap her arms and legs around me. Her slight weight is easy to support as I move my hands under her ass, holding her up. Her mouth is a voracious thing, a wampa tearing into a tauntaun carcass she would say, her metaphors usually relate to Hoth, where she grew up and acquired her array of nicknames. Then I stop thinking as my blood rushes to a harder part of my anatomy, feeling her writhe in my arms.

"I saw a burnt out bit of fuselage a click back," she said breaking from the kiss panting, knowing it turns me on when she uses military terms, "Might make for a bit of privacy." I manage to nod, when a weak groan captures both of our attention. I slowly let her down, grabbing my blaster as she lays her hands on her sabers. She's ready for battle again, and her ferocity turns me on even more.

We step through the pile of bodies, tracing the low sounds to their source, when we find her. A young Cathar trooper, she looks shell-shocked. She was probably blown back from one of the grenades that were thrown, but otherwise she's intact. Her large yellow eyes stand out against the short tawny brown fur that covers her feline face. I look over at Talon, she's never cared for the cat-like humanoids, but her eyes are glowing again and I know her twisted mind is concocting something.

"Still alive are you?" Talon addresses the young woman, "How do you feel about staying that way?" The terrified Cathar looks from Talon to me, and probably thinks she's having a nightmare. Between my hulking form, bloodstained armor and scarred face, I'm not a sight most want to see. But Talon's even spookier, her blue skin and glowing red eyes eerily demonic. The Cathar looks ready to scream, and Talon lunges forward, covering her mouth.

"Shhh, now, Kitten," Talon says, "We don't have to hurt you. I think you might want to have some fun with us." The Sith stares into the Cathar's eyes, and the woman goes limp. Talon looks back at me, her grin half crazed. "Grab her Lieutenant, I think we've found a playmate." I heave a sigh as I toss the young woman over my shoulder, fun with a Sith takes on a whole new meaning, but she always makes it worth it.

We head to the shell of the crashed star fighter, and Talon has me set the Cathar down on the ground. She strokes the woman's forehead, gently.

"Wake up Kitten," she murmurs, and the Cathar starts to rouse. A smile plays at her lips, as if she were waking from a restful nap. She opens her eyes and sees Talon and me in the half-light, and realizes she's still in her nightmare. Talon places her hand back over the woman's mouth.

"Easy, Kitten," she says soothingly, "We just want some fun, but I assure you it'll be the best you've ever had." I see the woman struggle, her fear intensifying as she realizes she can't move. Force Stun, I remember it feels like being held down with invisible hands, very disconcerting. Talon is drinking in her terror, letting it fuel her, and I can see the waves of red and black emanating from her body.

She crouches over the woman's prone form, and places a teasing kiss on her lips. The woman looks horrified and opens her mouth, but Talon deepens the kiss, muffling any noise she may have made. Her deft fingers start releasing the clasps on the Cathar's armor and I know what kind of fun Talon has in mind. I'm the only one that knows she desires women as well as men, passion being as strong with either gender.

After quickly stripping the woman, Talon removes her own armor, revealing a slim form that has graced my bunk, and haunted my dreams. She's still muffling the Cathar's mouth with her own but it looks as if her passion is starting to relax the woman. She breaks from the kiss, placing her hand back over the woman's lips.

"Now then, Kitten," she murmurs, "I can let you live, even give you a choice." She gestures at me with her head. "My companion there, is a wonderful lay, but then again so am I." She stroked her hand down the Cathar's lightly furred body, and it looks like the woman is trying not to moan. "Would you rather have me fuck you, or him?" The Cathar looks shocked, and her fear causes Talon's energy waves to pulse again. "Now, I'm going to remove my hand. If you make any noise, you'll ruin the fun and we'll just have to fuck over your corpse. Understand?" The horrified woman nods and Talon takes her hand away.

"Please, Sith," she begs, "I was saving myself for commitment. Please let me go." An even more diabolical grin spreads over Talon's face, and the woman looks like she realized she'd confessed the wrong thing.

"A virgin, huh?" Talon asks, "Maybe I should make sure." She strokes her hands over the Cathar's breasts and the woman looks overwhelmed by fear, but also an unsure pleasure. Talon leans down and licks the woman's nipples, while reaching her hand down the stroke herself. The Cathar looks to me and her eyes meet mine, but all I do is lick my lips, increasing her terror. I won't move unless Talon wants me too, but that doesn't mean I can't participate from afar. I start to remove my own armor, only keeping on my shorts, but I can see the Cathar's eyes dart to my thick shaft as I rub myself through them. Talon looks back at me and gives me a hungry, but approving grin. She knows I'm helping build the woman's fear level, and she likes it.

Talon keeps moving down the Cathar's body, settling between her legs. She gives her a long lick, and the woman tries to arch away from the stun that holds her. She bites her lower lip, looking scared and aroused, but unwilling to test what Talon said about not making noise. As Talon continues to lick and slips one slim finger into the girl's pussy, the woman gasps hard.

"I think she might be telling the truth, Lieutenant." Talon says, with a grin, "She's as tight as my armor." Talon looks down as my member, "You'd ruin her for anyone else." I smile back at her.

"You would know, Talon," I say, reminding her of the pleasure I've given her in the past. A flash of red bursts in her eyes and I can practically feel heat my words create in her. She licks her lips and turns back to our captive.

"One act of mercy," Talon sighs, "It'd be a shame for this to be your first time feeling the pleasure of a cock inside you." The Cathar looks relieved, until Talon moves against her, "Guess you'll have to settle for me." Talon swoops her mouth back down and begins licking the girl furiously.

The woman's eyes open wide, and I quickly crouch next to her, covering her mouth to quiet her cries. Even with the Force Stun, the Cathar's hips are bucking against Talon's nimble tongue. Her eyes roll as fear and pleasure mix in a combination she'd never experienced. Talon slips first one, then two fingers inside her, and starts sliding them in and out as she sucks at the woman's clit. The Cathar screams in pleasure against my hand and the waves of energy around Talon flare up. She lifts her head slightly and gives me a nod.

"Now, Pierce," Talon whispers urgently and I move behind her quickly, shucking my shorts. She lifts up on her knees, keeping her mouth at the Cathar's pussy, but presenting herself to me. I lean down and give her several licks of my own, relishing her moans, as I taste her aroused juices. It sounds like she's working the Cathar back into an unwilling frenzy, the woman is gasping and weak, still shuddering from her orgasms.

I kneel behind Talon and stroke myself against her. She moans again at my teasing and tries to press against me, but I just slide my cock up and down her lower lips, rubbing it against her clit. Without giving her warning I grasp her hips and thrust into the tightness. I hear her gasp into the Cathar's center, as I hold her firm, letting her body get adjusted to me. Then I start moving, pulling out almost completely, before plunging back in, then repeating the movement. She gasps again, and starts licking the Cathar with renewed vigor. The woman's cries are echoing in the husk of the fuselage, while Talon's moans are muffled in her pussy. I thrust hard, knowing that's how she loves it and feel her climax around me.

The sudden tightness of her pussy almost pushes me over the edge, but I grit my teeth and keep thrusting. I smack her ass and she growls in warning, but I do it again. She might punish me for it later, but I love how she tightens when I do it. She takes my actions out on the Cathar, slipping in a third finger as she keeps lapping at her. She's probably taken away the woman's virgin status, but it looks like the Cathar has stopping caring, only able to shudder as wave after wave of climaxes hit her.

The energy around Talon reaches a fevered pitch and I lean over her. My thrusts are growing wild as I bite her shoulder, reaching under her to toy with her clit. As she screams in pleasure and explodes around me, my hips buck against her and I come hard. My body jerks, and I shout her name, seeing stars as I empty into her. I rub my face on her back, kissing the blue skin, and drinking in her moans. I look over her to the Cathar, who looks stunned by her body's reaction. I lean back and withdraw from Talon's body, reluctantly, already wishing I was hard enough to go again.

I stand and scoop up my armor, watching Talon get up to retrieve hers. She's left the Cathar in a naked, shivering heap while we get dressed. After the last clasp is clipped, she releases the woman from her stun.

"Up, Pub!" Talon barks, "Get yourself dressed." The woman looks at us uncertainly, and picks up her armor to don it quickly. When she's finished Talon stalks over to her, reaching her hand around the woman's head to grab her by the hair. "Look at me, Pub!" The Cathar's eyes meet Talon's glowing red ones. "I'm letting you forget this, but my face will be the one that comes to you every time you have an orgasm. No matter how good any of your future lovers are, they'll never give you the heights or depths of pleasure that we've dragged you through today. You will live, craving, but fearing what you crave. Enjoy." Talon spat out her curse and let the Cathar drop unconscious to the ground.

I followed Talon as she strode from the wreckage, both of the star fighter and the Cathar she ruined.

"Thank you, Talon," I don't have to explain. She knows I'm grateful she didn't have me fuck the woman, she being the only one I want. I always wonder what limits she's created in her head and what lines will be crossed. She smiles gently at me and shrugs.

"Terror is my domain, Lieutenant," she says lightly, as if discussing the weather. "Obeying my orders is yours." Her grin turns hungry again. "Besides, why would I want to share that big handsome body with anyone?" I'm almost blushing at her version of a compliment.

"You let her live," I state, and watch as she gives me a brisk nod.

"Yes, but it won't be much of a life." She gave me another evil grin, "She's always going to be wanting, wondering why none of her lovers will ever satisfy her." The chuckle that escaped her was cold. "With any luck it will drive her mad." All I can do is shake my head.

"You're a cruel woman, Talon." I say, and she licks her lips again as she looks at me.

"But that's why you love me," she drawls. That's not the reason, but it's what she wants to believe so I don't correct her. Whatever had happened between her and other unnamed crewmates seemed to be over, leaving husks as burnt-out as the fuselage we had just fucked in.

She never gave me the details of what happened, but it had changed her, turning her towards her primal nature and leaving her to me. Not that I was going to complain, I'd always loved my insatiable Sith and now I got to reap the benefits. Even now as we reached our speeder, she pushed me down on the seat, and climbed on top of me. Her lips meld with mine and I taste the remnants of the Cathar's arousal on her tongue. Her hips grind on me and I feel myself growing hard again.

"Say it, Pierce," she pants at my lips, "I want to hear it."

"I love you, Talon," I reply, and I feel her slide down to undo the armor at my waist, reaching her hand inside to stroke me.

"Again?" she asks, looking delighted, and we know she's not the only insatiable one in the relationship. Even surrounded by bodies, in enemy territory, I want her. I nod and we strip right there, not caring who might see this time. I push her to the ground, no preamble, and surge into her. She groans as I fill her, and I start thrusting hard at her, lifting her ass with every push.

"Yes! Yes, Pierce!" she's crying out as I pound against her. She screams again in ecstasy, and I feel her nails rake my back, leaving trails that burn like little suns. It's only when she arches her back and her eyes fly open, unseeing, that I know she's reached the pinnacle and thrust one more time as hard as I can.

"Pierce!" She cries out as she convulses around me, pulling me over the edge of sanity with her. My body feels electric as I spasm in her again and again, feeling like my life is being leached away. I collapse to her side and crush her to me.

"Damn, I love you woman." I say fiercely into her hair, and she murmurs agreement, snuggling next to me. She hasn't told me the same yet, something tells me she might not ever. But I know she does, in her twisted way, and that's enough. Fuck the galaxy and it's wars, I fought my own war for this primal force of a woman and she's mine, damn it. I dare anyone to try and stop us.


	2. Succubus

The shift of my blanket at the end of my bunk is the first indication that she's here. After my time in Black Ops I'm always in a state of semi-alertness, even while asleep. She's visiting me again. I've noticed these visits have become more frequent since I started sleeping naked. It's my silent cue to her that I've accepted what she does to me, even if she doesn't want my consent.

Her hands are hot on the skin of my legs, she always radiates heat. She's under my blanket now, at the foot of my bunk, working her way up. Her nails trace through the short hairs on my legs, caressing the muscles of my thigh, tracing a particularly deep scar. The heat of her mouth soon follows, and I fight to remain still. The longer I feign sleep, the longer she'll allow me to retain control of my body, even though she probably knows I'm awake.

She's still working her way up, taking her time, and rubbing her body to mine. I feel the stiffness of her nipples as her breasts graze my skin. The whole time she's pressing hungry kisses to me, and my body reacts fiercely. There's a moment where I feel her breath caress my sac, just before her tongue traces over the sensitive region. I have to squeeze my eyes shut even harder, and my fists clench as I fight the urge to move, to reach down and pull her into my arms. But that's not what she wants and if I want these visits to continue, I'll do my best to stay still.

Her tongue is still teasing me, running over my sac, then tracing up my shaft. It swirls against my head, flicking at the tip, and I jerk involuntarily. She freezes, and I know she's pondering if I had control over the movement, or if it was just reaction. Then, she licks me again, before taking me into her mouth.

I press my lips together to bite back my groan, but the hot moistness of her mouth is almost too much to bear. She takes me in deep, sucking hard. I suspect she knows I'm alert and she's trying to see when my reactions will overtake my common sense. Her hands are still playing over my legs, fiery imps teasing me. I swallow hard as her head bobs up and down, stopping for a moment to give my member another lick, before taking me back into her mouth. I'm close to the edge and I pray that's not where she'll leave me.

The blanket shifts downward as she lifts her head. I peek from under my eyelids and see my tormentor. Her black hair and blue skin are shadows among shadows. Her eyes are haunted, the red orbs glowing as red as the fire of my damnation. My heart trips in my chest, stumbling over itself with excitement and fear. A quick flash of white as she smiles, and I know she's realized I'm alert.

"Awake, love?" her throaty voice whispers. The question is a trap; she's trying to goad me into answering. I feel like I'm on the battlefield, trying to not reveal my position. She gives me another teasing lick, then moves further up my body. Her mouth trails up the muscles of my abdomen, the tip of her tongue drawing arcane symbols on my skin. Her hand is still caressing my cock, insuring I've maintained rigidity. She squeezes me firmly as her teeth graze my nipple and I can't control the groan that escapes me as my back arches.

Before I can react further, I'm frozen. She's used her abilities to stun my body; I can feel everything, but only move what she allows. But she's let me retain control of my head and I lift it to drink in the view of her. My eyes devour her blue-skinned form, with the contoured muscles and athletic curves. Her body is slim and she seems too small to contain so much power. But even our current state confirms her strength, I feel glued to my bunk.

Her fingers splay over my broad chest, her touch tender, and I groan again. I always feel heightened sensitivity during our encounters. She controls that, I'm certain, but I don't know if it's her gift to me or another part of the torture. She's moved up so that her face is over mine, and our eyes meet. For all the madness I see there, I still see traces of the woman I fell for and I can't help but smile. She gives me a sweet smile in return, before gently dropping her mouth to mine. Her hands cup my face and her fingers softly trace the scars on my cheek. My arms struggle against her power, wanting to wrap around her, but I'm trapped beneath her and my movement only reminds her of what she's doing.

She pulls her face back and the sweet smile transforms to a hungry grin. Her mouth presses back to mine, but the gentleness is gone, her teeth tearing my lips, before drawing them into her mouth and sucking the blood from them. Her head rises and I see the stain on her teeth in the wild grin she gives me.

She shifts back down my body, lifting herself so the tip of my shaft was at her center. We both gasp as she slowly eases down onto me. Lightning sparks in my groin as I'm welcomed into her body. When I'm finally buried inside her, she rests her hands on my chest; I know she feels my heart racing under them. My eyes shut tight and I feel myself pulse inside her. My breath hisses through my clenched teeth. Still tight around me, she presses a kiss over where my heart was pounding and I groan again.

Leaning forward, her mouth is on mine again and her tongue surges in, filling me as I fill her. I suck on her tongue, the only form of embrace she's allowing me and she moans. She sits up as much as the tiny bunk will allow and begins a slow rolling motion. I feel her shudder as small orgasms race through her body, always so responsive to me. Then she gives herself to a more frenzied pace, riding me like a beast of burden. I'm panting under her as her passion drives us both. I strive to hold back, the last time I finished before her I didn't see her for days. But soon her head falls back and she cries out my name, as a massive climax devastates her. Fighting her strength I manage to lunge deep inside her and spasm fiercely, while her body clenches around me.

She stays there, gasping, looking crushed by her actions. Her eyes meet mine again and I see her suck in her lips before slumping against my body. I feel the wetness on her cheek as she rubs it on my shoulder and my heart bleeds for her. Exhaustion overwhelms her and I feel the stun lessen, permitting me to ease my arms around her. She lifts a hand, placing a finger over my lips to quell the words she knows I want to say.

I want to tell her it's not rape, anything she wants I would allow. My love for her is unwavering, any order, command or request of hers I would follow blindly. I want to ask her to let me kill her betrayer. Murderous rage already fills me at the thought of him, and people die in the heat of battle all the time. The fact that he was still allowed on the ship floored me, until I realized that's his hell. He has to live with the creature he created and the knowledge of all he'd lost. Mine is losing most of the woman I loved, and loving the thing that replaced her.

Words are useless, its actions that speak. I take her hand at my lips in mine and kiss the palm, a benediction to show her my feelings haven't changed. I don't know if that makes it easier for her or harder. Maybe if I pushed her away she could exorcise whatever demons possess her. But my fear is that she'd find new ways to satiate them and I'd lose what little I have. For now I hold her to me, she was once my goddess, but now she's my personal demon, and more attractive than any of the others that haunt my past.


	3. Devotion

_Author's note:_

_The italicized words are lyrics from "Take me to Church" by Hozier. I feel like it sums up Pierce's feelings for Talon well. I do not claim to own the rights to the song or any of the characters I have not created._

* * *

><p><strong><em>My lover's got a humor. She's the giggle at a funeral. Knows everybody's disapproval. I should have worshiped her sooner.<em>**

**_If the heavens ever did speak, she's the last true mouthpiece. Every Sunday's getting more bleak. A fresh poison each week. _**

**'_We were born sick,' you heard them say it._**

Their voices echo through the ship, but that's not what woke me. Her emotions are raging and I feel them as if they were my own. I'm not force sensitive by any means but we share a link, probably because she draws energy from me so often.

She has problems maintaining her strength, like a battery that's been charged too often and has lost the ability to store power. Now she needs raw emotions constantly. Fear, rage, pain, passion, this is her diet. It sustains her as much as it drives her further into madness. The battlefields are her usual feeding grounds, but on the ship we are her food. She draws fear and pain from the Captain, her former everything. Rage is what's left of what she felt for him. I give her passion, and I'm willing to give her all she needs.

I head to the bridge, where the voices are louder. The rest of the crew has retreated, hunkered down in their quarters, away from our commander. But I've always been a good soldier, battle-ready, and I forge ahead to where she is. She's arguing with the Captain, that's odd because he usually doesn't have the backbone to face her. Something must have happened when she dragged him planet side. I hold back around the corner, close enough to listen in.

"What you did down there... that was pure brutality, carnage."

"I am Sith, that's what we do." her voice drops lower, "Didn't it excite you, Captain?"

"Fair combat is one thing," his voice shakes, "But you left no survivors. Even the ones who tried to surrender."

"Not a heart left beating," her reply borders on a mad cackle, "Don't look so shocked, Captain. It's all for the Empire, remember?"

"You've gone mad, my lord, and..." I hear a familiar thud and groan of pain, and grin.

"To you, I am Wrath. You no longer have the right to address me as 'my' anything."

"On that we agree. You get your wish. I relinquish any claims I had over you. Maybe now you'll stop circumventing my requests for another duty station." Another quick thud and groan.

"That won't happen. You don't get to leave until your sounds of pain bore me. But, for now, I'm tired of you. Be gone, Captain." I hear his hurried footsteps and slide to the wall before he runs me over. He scurries by, clutching his shoulder and I remember another time I saw him like that.

It was back when they'd left together to retrieve the transponder signal emitter that was going to get us past the Corellian blockade. They'd left together, but had returned separately, him first, then her.

"Help me," he'd croaked, when he got back to the ship, his voice raw. I popped his shoulder back into place and left him in the med bay. She'd returned later, looking dazed, not acknowledging any of us remaining crew members.

"Are you alright, Master?" Jaesa, her apprentice, had asked, "Should I get the Captain?" A flick of her hand sent the girl crashing into a wall, but she didn't stop. She'd wandered to her quarters and sealed herself in, emerging only when we reached the planet.

**_My Church offers no absolutes. She tells me 'Worship in the bedroom.' The only heaven I'll be sent to, is when I'm alone with you._**

**_I was born sick, but I love it. Command me to be well. Amen, amen, amen_**

"Shouldn't you be in your quarters, Lieutenant?" The Captain's icy voice brings me back to the present. I look down at him as he glares at me. He's in uniform and I'm only wearing the pants I went to my bunk in, but a flash of fear still bursts in his eyes as I tower over him.

"Still ain't healed yet, eh, Captain?" I give him a smile Wrath would have been proud of, "You should have someone look at that." The hate on his face is almost as strong as the hate I feel for him.

"You're only asking for trouble, Lieutenant. She's gone over the edge." He stalks off the med bay, not giving me the chance to remind him that he's the one who pushed her.

I walk on the bridge to check on her. She's gazing out the window, her face still twisted by her role as Wrath, the embodiment of rage. It's a cruel caricature of the woman I love, a mask forged by pain. But when she turns and sees me, it shifts, giving me hope. It's disorienting, seeing two beings trying to fill the same space. The fact that I can see a distinction makes me think that she's healing. I wish the process wasn't so painful for her, but there's a lot of things I wish for these days.

She turns back to the window, and I walk up behind her, wrapping her in my arms. She leans back against my shoulder, and I bury my face in her hair, taking a deep inhale. It's a good sign, she's willing to allow me to embrace her, usually she hates herself too much to let me be gentle. I lean down to brush my lips against her ear, and she sighs.

"He's here because I don't regret hurting him," she answers my unspoken question, "It keeps me from injuring you and the rest of the crew. But I've been around him too long today, and I'm sick of feeling fear. I need a change." She rubs against me and my body reacts to her.

"What can I do, Talon?"

"Anything, just… surprise me." A rarity, usually she prefers to take charge. As I turn her in my arms, her eyes meet mine and flash. Most folks think Chiss eyes are solid red, they're wrong, her eyes swirl ruby and flame, drawing me in.

My hand slides around the back of her neck, pulling her in for a kiss. Her mouth opens and her tongue slips across mine. Our teeth graze as our kiss grows deeper. I feel her trying to rush me, but I take my time, spoon-feeding her pleasure. I hope if I give her a feast, she won't need to dine on the emotions that destroy her for a while.

My hands drift down her body, slowly caressing while hers are frenzied on me. The part of her that is Wrath is probably furious, craving the pounding satisfaction of a hard fuck. But I'm trying to draw out my Talon, that part that also likes it slow and playful. I place nibbling kisses down her neck, while she claws my shoulder, drawing blood. My hands slide to her ass, giving her a pinch and a chuckle escapes her, making her sound like her old self, before she growls and sinks her teeth into my shoulder.

I won't be goaded into reacting in kind. Instead I back her to the window and sit her on the narrow ledge. I move down her body, placing light kisses as I go, until I'm kneeling before her, and can slide off her leggings. As she threads her fingers through my short hair, I look up at her. She's removed her top and leaned against the window, she looks like she's been laid in the stars. Her eyes are closed in anticipation and I'm glad she's finally letting herself enjoy this. I enjoy the wild sex as much as she does, but she is my goddess, and this is how I want to worship her.

**_Take me to church. I'll worship like a dog at the shine of your lies. I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife. Offer me that deathless death. Good God, let me give you my life._**

I lean forward, parting her legs, and place my mouth at her lower lips, kissing like I do her mouth. She moans deep, and her fingers stop clawing. My teeth lightly graze her as I nibble, and my fingers stroke her thighs. I lap in short strokes, feeling her shiver at the rough texture of my tongue. Giving her a long stroke causes her to orgasm and her body jolts as she's caught off guard.

I continue licking her, alternating the short strokes with long, occasionally sucking at her clit to keep her off-balance. She's gasping now and waves of energy wisp around her, shades of red with no black. I lap more, loving the taste of her, and the wisps feel warm as they start surrounding us both. My hands grasp her thighs and I surge my tongue into her.

She cries out again as another orgasm tears through her, her body thrashing. I lick furiously, still holding her thighs, feeling her buck as my tongue delves inside her. Her body seizes again, her back arching and she lets loose another cry, trailing off in a long moan. I pull back while she slumps forward in her seat, her head resting on mine. After another tender kiss, I lay my head in her lap, while her fingers stroke my shoulders.

Memories flood me of times before her and the Captain were official. A day we spent on Hoth together, racing speeders over the tundra, dodging wampas and Pubs. Later, we spent the night in the cantina, sharing drinks and laughs, stories and later, a bed. 'Just having fun?' she'd asked with a smile, and I'd agreed, not wanting to push. Maybe if I'd told her how I felt then, we wouldn't be in this mess.

**_No Masters or Kings when the Ritual begins. There is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin. _**

**_In the madness and the soil of that sad earthly scene. Only then I am Human, only then I am Clean. Amen, amen, amen, amen._**

"Satisfied, love?" I ask while I keep my head in her lap. Her fingers trace though my beard, still thick with her scent.

"Yes, very. But, what about you?" I lift my head and smirk at her, then pull her from her perch to join me on the floor.

"Watching you was too much fun, I wouldn't last long enough to be any good to you." She smiles as she feels my cock hard against her, but it's the sultry smile I've missed.

"We'll see about that," she laughs as she lunges at me and I let her push me back. Her laugh is musical and I love the sound even more than the feeling of sliding into her. I didn't lie, seeing her come had worked me into a frenzy and it only takes a few hard thrusts before I burst. But the wisps of red surge around her, letting me know she enjoyed it.

"If you two are finished, you may want to move to a more comfortable place." Vette's high pitched-voice cuts through the moment and I see the wisps around Talon go dark. Her hand raises, but I grab it and shake my head at her.

"It's alright, love. She's harmless." Talon jolts like she's waking up, then grabs her clothes and strides to her quarters, looking stricken. Vette averts her eyes until I'm dressed, but stops me as I walk past.

"I'm so sorry," she says, her eyes filling with tears, "I shouldn't have joked. But she was looking… better." I pat her on the shoulder and nod.

"She's getting there."

"Well, don't give up, whatever you're doing is working." I always liked the cheeky Twi'lek, but seeing her watery eyes wasn't helping, and I try to walk past again. "Hey!" she whispers fiercely, "We lost her too, get her back for us." I nod again, then head to my bunk. Vette is right, it seems like most of the crew is relying on me to save our commander like she had saved me once. It's hard, but I'm trying.

**_Take me to church. I'll worship like a dog at the shine of your lies. I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife. Offer me that deathless death. Good God, let me give you my life_**


	4. Haunted

_Talon_

* * *

><p><em>Nights are the worst, I spend most of them drifting through my ship, haunting it. I don't spend time in my room, or my bed, too many lies were told there.<em>

_The man who'd shared that space betrayed me because he desired power and control more than he desired me. He had feelings for me once, I'm sure of it. But I stopped fitting into the mold he cast for me, my will stronger than his, and he couldn't handle it. He was given an opportunity to sacrifice me for his own gains and he took it. My body may have survived his attack, but my heart was another story. It was demolished and took part of my mind with it._

_It wasn't that he tried to kill me, I deal with people trying to do that all the time. It was the softly spoken apology after, said in the same tones that declared his love for me. It broke my heart that he could speak so sweetly to me among the smoking heaps of the droids he'd created to kill me, proving how much I'd been lied to. I punished him, swiftly, but knew to kill or exile him would be tipping my hand to more powerful enemies. I let him return to the ship, but after he left, my rage poured from me, destroying my surroundings, and shattering any control I'd had over it._

_A wounded animal, I lash out at the galaxy, razing battlefields and people. I'm not proud of what I do, but it distracts me from the pain, and my actions are applauded as I win glory for the Empire. My crewmates are the only ones watching out for me. They know I'm wounded and suspect who caused the wounds. It confuses them that I haven't ordered his death, but I'm using him as a buffer for my rage so that I won't hurt them._

_Sometimes when I roam the ship, I seek comfort. Most nights I head to the bunk of my soldier, the one man who'd proclaimed he'd be proud to die for me, the one who'd always loved me, whether I fit his expectation of an ideal Imperial or not. His soul fits the pieces of mine and we're whole together._

_As I heal, I've also started heading to the shared room of my apprentice and the Twi'lek who'd adopted us as her sisters. Silently we'll crawl into the same bed and they hold me. The three of us don't share anything physically romantic; we just wrap ourselves in each other arms, and I find solace in bodies soft like mine._

_I feel myself growing stronger, being healed by the love of those around me. He's terrified of me, he keeps requesting to leave. He's right to be terrified. Keeping him scared and in pain is the best way I've found to not harm the ones I care about. He tried to sacrifice me before, now I sacrifice him._


	5. Sacrament

Our ship has landed, not sure where, but I don't care. When you travel from one warzone to another, all planets look the same. I'm content to sit in my quarters until Talon stops by to give me her orders, or with any luck, just spend time with me. The Captain had roamed around my door for a while, though. Usually he has nothing to do with me, so I'm surprised when he enters and drops his verbal bomb.

"Black Ops has been reinstated," His eyes dart to the knife I'm sharpening, her father's, before he continues, "We're on Dromund Kaas, you'll be reporting to the Citadel immediately for reassignment." My answering look is as sharp as the blade in my hand.

"With all due respect, Captain, why reinstate Black Ops now?"

"We are at war, Lieutenant, and you go where the battle is. The mission you were assigned here for is over, and your services are no longer required. But you fought well for our cause and will be duly compensated." My instincts are screaming 'ambush' and I trust them more than I trust him. Since I don't snap as his bait he forges on.

"You don't understand the connections I have now. I'll recommend you for a promotion. You could be leading your own squadron again, your own platoon even." An offer like that would appeal to him of course, his career always taking top priority. I've other priorities, like Talon's sanity.

"My first duty is to the Sith, why isn't she telling me this?"

"Her presence was requested by the Dark Council. She has more important things to do then to tell you good-bye. This seemed to be a matter better handled while she's away. I'm advising you leave before she returns." His voice is cold as he starts pacing with his hands behind his back.

"Look, I won't begrudge her a momentary 'distraction', things between us were strained for a while. But she and I are patching things up. Haven't you wondered why she won't let you sleep in her quarters? It's because that's where I sleep."

He shoots me a sly smile that I'd love to sink my fist into, but I remain still. I know he's lying about him and Talon, but it doesn't stop an icy shard from spearing my chest at the thought. If the look I gave him before was sharp, my next should've sliced him in two. But I still haven't responded and his eyes grow stern.

"This is a direct order, Lieutenant; you need to report to the Citadel. Do I need to remind you that disobeying would be grounds for a court-martial?"

Then we both hear the latch to the ship open, and rapid light footfalls head towards my quarters. The Captain winces, which makes me smirk.

"Sounds like she's back, Captain. Guess I'll get to say goodbye after all."

We both turn as she rushes in and my heart clenches at the sight of her. There's joy on her face, not tainted amusement. She resembles the woman I first fell in love with, the blue-skinned beauty with the flashing red eyes, my proud, strong goddess. There's no sign of the tortured demon. It's been months, and a lot of patience. I've noticed her actions in battle are still fierce, but less brutal. And the nights she comes to my bunk, she stays, content to be in my arms.

Seeing her smile now, I can't resist. I stand and sweep her off her feet, spinning her before giving her a kiss. She laughs with delight, and I remember what I'd hoped for since the beginning, to hold this fierce Sith who'd fought her way through that hell on Taris to pull me out. I take a quick look at the Captain. There's hate and jealousy on his face, but also a trace of longing. This was what he'd had, it's good to know he remembers what he lost.

"My love, I…" she starts, before her gaze follows mine. She sees who's in my quarters, and the demon returns.

"You," she snarls, and the Captain looks terrified.

"I was just leaving, my lord," he tries to scurry past her but it's too late, he's been caught in her line of sight. She raises a hand and he's thrown against the wall and pinned there.

"You will address me as Wrath!" she growls, "The Lieutenant is under my command, I've forbade you from ever contacting him without me being present. For you to be here now..." Her fury prevents her from finishing her sentence.

She curls her fingers, loosening her hold on him, then splays them to bang him against the wall. I love the display of fury directed at the Captain, but I see that all the time. I'm curious about the joy I'd just seen and want to know what caused it.

"What's going on, Talon?" Her head turns to look at me, while she keeps the Captain trapped, and as I watch traces of her old self emerge.

"Pierce... I'm pregnant," The words floor me, and I grab the wall for support.

"Pregnant? Didn't know that was possible."

"Chiss are an offshoot of humans, it's not unheard of." A tearful chuckle escapes her. Still stunned by the news I shake my head and start grinning. The woman I love is carrying my baby, I can't think of anything better. Then I look at the Captain. He's pinned to the wall but doesn't look surprised.

He's still the medical officer, I remember, and understand why he came and his desperation to get rid of me.

"Does he know?" I'm referring to the Captain and she nods.

Her rage may scream and terrify, but mine is silent and lethal. I step behind her, placing my hands on her shoulders, wanting him to see us as a united front. She feels the pulse of my rage and it ignites black and red waves of energy around her. She staggers under the weight of it, before channeling it back into the grip holding the Captain. His eyes look on the verge of hemorrhaging as he's crushed by the force of our combined emotion and I feel her questioning look, but all I can do is glare at him as I lean down to her ear.

"He's here because he was trying to get me to leave you." I whisper.

She faces him and her face contorts in anger. The cloud of dark energy around her thickens and almost obscures her at that bit of knowledge.

"You bastard!" she growls, and curls her hand in again. This time he's pulled several feet from the wall, before she throws him back against it.

"I have had it with your manipulation!" She slams him against the wall.

"I warned you if you betrayed me again, I'd destroy you!" He hits the wall again, and this time I hear a crunch.

"I loved you and it wasn't good enough, I wasn't good enough! You tried to kill me because of your 'Masters' orders!" The Captain is being banged against the wall repeatedly and she's shrieking while the cloud of dark energy surrounding her grows fuller, fueled by her rage and his pain and fear.

"Now I have a chance for happiness and you're trying to sabotage it?"

Her control as she throws him is horrifying but beautiful, she knows how to maximize pain without knocking him out. Normally I'd sit back and enjoy the sight. But I've never seen her like this and worry her powers will tear her apart. My rage is strong, but it can wait, right now I need to save her from hers. Focusing on my feelings for her, I slide my hands down through the cold cloud around her to wrap at her narrow waist.

"Talon, calm down, love. He's not worth you destroying yourself." She doesn't respond, her hate a solid wall, blocking everything off. Desperate to bring her to her senses I say the only thing I can think of.

"Love, this can't be good for our baby."

The words shatter her wall and the cloud of energy dissipates. As if I've pulled every bone from her body, she melts against me, a broken doll. Without her power holding him up the Captain falls to the floor with a satisfying thud.

"Our baby... "she whispers, and looks at me, eyes wide. I catch her as she goes limp, clinging to me. I'd seen her collapse before from depletion, but this is different, there's more at stake now. Satisfied that the Captain isn't going anywhere I scoop her up and take her to her quarters. It's the most sick I've ever felt, cradling her limp body, but as I lay her down and stroke her cheek, she lifts her hand to mine, reassuring me.

"You alright, love?" I ask as I pull her blanket up over her. It's a relief to see her nod, even though it's weak.

"He'll be half Chiss, you know. You don't have a problem with your son having red eyes, do you?" she asks with a tired smile. My grin feels like it'll break my face in half from the force of it.

"A boy,eh? Sounds good to me. Maybe now you'll take me up on my offer. I heard we're on Kaas. Be easy to find you a dress and care of the formalities. The mother of my boy should be my wife." Her smile widens, even though I see the pain behind her eyes.

"Pierce, I've done horrible things, I don't know if..." I seal her mouth with mine to silence her doubts, not stopping until I feel her relax.

"Me too, love. Don't you worry. We'll get this sorted out." I plant a kiss on her forehead. "Now stay here, I'll be right back." As I walk out I see Vette and Jaesa in the corridor and motion for them to come to her quarters.

"Need you two to keep an eye on her. She's tired herself out, needs some rest. I have some unfinished business." Vette rushes in, but Jaesa holds back. The former padawan can probably sense the murderous thoughts rushing through my head, and she shoots me a grim smile.

"Remember, Lieutenant, she doesn't want him dead yet. Play nice." My smile is just as grim.

"No promises."

Storming back to my quarters, I'm happy to see the Captain still in a heap.

"So that business about 'Black Ops', just a ploy to get me off the ship, right?" He manages a pained nod so I grab my rifle and shoot a quick blast into his leg, loving his howl of pain.

"Stop your whining it's just a flesh wound." I grumble as he grabs his leg. He's glaring up at me, his eyes still red from being crushed on the wall.

"You shot me," he wheezes, "I can have you court martialed." I shake my head as I level my rifle at him.

"At this point you're lucky I don't throw you to Broonmark to see what a Talz mating ritual looks like. Seem likes you need to start talking. I'm sure you've read my record; I tend to lean pretty hard on the people I interrogate. Now tell me, how did you hurt her?"

"I followed my orders. I told Baras I had everything under control. She loved me and I was sure I could keep her in line. But he said he needed her dead and tasked me to do it. I set a trap, basing it on all I'd seen of her in battle," He snarled in frustration, "It backfired. She survived and never trusted me again. I was supposed to have it all; to serve under Baras and advise him as he ruled the Empire, and keep her by my side. That fat Hutt of a man ruined everything." I thought my hate ran deep, the hate I see in the Captain's eyes drilled into me.

"Did you ever love her or was that just another lie?"

"I did," he admits, "But she wasn't what I expected. She's too stubborn and too powerful for her own good. I hoped to shape that power, but she wouldn't let me. She had to be sacrificed."

"You idiot, that spirit is what I love about her," This time I can't resist giving him a kick, "So you tried to kill her and broke her heart, anything else?" His eyes are bleak as a knowing grin slides across his face.

"Any other secrets I'll keep to myself and let you imagine the worst, Lieutenant. You'd kill me if I told you, or you'd kill me trying to find out." I kick him again, but he keeps his lips sealed, so I draw back. Seeing that he's not talking, I decide some corpses need to stay buried. Besides, I know what I need to.

"Can you walk?" When he doesn't respond I reach down and lift him by the scruff of his neck like the cur he is, giving him a shake. Then I shove him into the wall, scruffing him again when he bounces off. He groans, and from the way his arm hangs I'm guessing his shoulder isn't just dislocated this time.

"I still outrank you, Lieutenant," his voice his weak and I shake him again.

"Maybe, but that woman is going to be my wife and this is her ship, which means here, I outrank you. And in case you get any ideas about reporting what I did, I'm thinking you probably don't want the Dark Council finding out you betrayed the Emperor's Wrath twice. They don't have problems stabbing each other in the back, but I don't think they'll stand for a piece of scum like you doing it to one of theirs. They'd probably do things that make an Imperial prison look like the resorts on Makeb."

Any skin on his face that isn't red or bruised turns white at my threat.

"Now, grab a fresh uniform and go to the med-bay to clean up, can't have you at my wedding looking like that." I drag him out of my quarters and push him down the hall. He gives me one last glare before darting in the med bay and I head to Talon's quarters.

I'd left her in good hands; Vette and Jaesa look protective as they guard her. Master, boss, whatever they call her, she's their sister in spirit and they don't want anything else to happen to her. Guess even goddesses need to be taken care of sometimes, good thing she's got us.

"He's in the med-bay, make sure he stays there," I tell the girls, "He stays alive until she says otherwise, but if he tries to leave, don't feel like you have to be gentle." My message clear, they each give me devilish grins before leaving me with my Sith. I sit next to her on the bed, pulling her into my arms, and enjoying her sigh.

"So..." I drawl, "As soon as you feel better, we can go make you my wife?" Her chuckle is sad as she intertwines her fingers in mine, wiping the blood off with her thumb.

"You sure about this? Even knowing all I've done and all I might still do?" She looks up at me and I can still see the shadow of Wrath on her face, but for now it's a shadow, not a mask. She's not completely healed might not ever be, but she's still worth the fight. I cup her cheek and lean my forehead to hers.

"Doesn't matter, as long as you're mine, love," I give her another kiss, and smile as I stroke her stomach, "Got a feeling no one's going to mess with our boy." Her eyes flash love back into mine before she gets a faraway look in them.

"No, they won't," she says fiercely, then her tones softens as she adds, "Or his sisters."


End file.
